This invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material containing a magenta coupler and, particularly, to a silver halide color photographic light sensitive material on which a color image excellent in color reproducibility can be obtained by containing a novel pyrazolotriazole type magenta coupler therein.
In silver halide color photographic light sensitive materials, a yellow coupler, a magenta coupler and a cyan coupler are commonly used and, among them in particular, a pyrazolone type compound is used for a magenta coupler. However, the dyes produced of pyrazolone couplers have been demanded to be improved, because they have an undesirable side-absorption.
With the purpose of solving the above-mentioned problem, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,065, 3,810,761, 3,758,309 and 3,725,067 propose pyrazoloazole type couplers. However, there are still earnest demands for improving the color reproducibility, because the compounds proposed in the above-given patent specification still do not satisfy the demands.
For improving the color reproducibility, many pyrazolotriazole type couplers have been developed and it was discovered that a desirable color reproducibility can be obtained by a IH pyrazolo- [5,1-c] [1,2,4] triazole type magenta coupler having a phenyl group substituted from the 2nd, 4th and 6th positions to the 3rd position. The couplers of this type are described in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication) Nos. 56-133734/1981, 61-141446/1986 and 61 292143/1986 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,117. However, the couplers described therein have the problems that color developability is unsatisfactory and fogging is increased so that they cannot be used for practical purposes.